


Hesitation

by gilliandersob



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, all things, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliandersob/pseuds/gilliandersob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know, I know. This has been done by like, everyone. But it was in me so I'm sharing. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

The dim bathroom light wasn’t terribly harsh, but she couldn’t help but think that the lines on her face must have gotten deeper in the past 24 hours. The makeup she’d slept in still coated her skin, leaving faint streaks where Mulder’s hands had caressed her face. Her hair framed her face, curling just underneath her chin as she peered into the mirror. She rubbed the small patch of red rash on her neck and chest – Mulder’s stubble had provided a pleasant friction earlier. It burned slightly now, but she ignored it.

Her fingers laced her hair behind her ears then traveled up her face, where she gingerly rubbed sleep out of her eyes. Her bra, skirt, and green sweater rested on the bathroom counter, waiting to be put back on. She wasn’t quite ready yet, though. She cupped her bare breasts, one in each hand, rubbing gently underneath them, feeling their weight. She closed her eyes, imagining again Mulder’s mouth over her nipples, the way he nipped and sucked, his tongue playing with the hard peaks. She tried to resist, but she felt herself becoming aroused again, the heat between her legs coinciding with the renewed hardness of her nipples. She took a deep breath and turned, looking out the bathroom door at his sleeping form.

The hole she’d left when she removed herself from their entangled sleep was calling her back. It was warm there, cozy, the sheets smelled like them both – salty sweat and pent up tension, finally being released.

She turned back around, trying to ignore the desire to reconcile herself to a few more hours with Mulder. She grabbed her bra and hastily yanked it on, leaving the straps twisted while she decided not to fool with putting her hose back on. They’d ended up (along with most of her other articles of clothing) in a heap on Mulder’s bedroom floor. She decided to leave them there.

When her skirt had come off the night before, she’d immediately regretted her choice of underwear, but Mulder hadn’t seemed to mind. He’d slid them down her ankles, tossing them to the side without a thought. Now that she was wearing them again, she wanted to yank them off – they felt confining and uncomfortable. She’d loved the feeling of Mulder’s skin against hers, the lack of clothing no longer a barrier. The sheets had felt like silk – though they weren’t – but it was so luxurious…her arousal was heightening again.

The flush in her cheeks mocked her, making her feel silly – she needed to get a grip and leave like she’d planned. She imagined the awkward morning after, waking up in Mulder’s bed, naked. It was enough to get her up in the first place. She was feeling self-conscious, and wasn’t sure she was ready for a morning-after with Mulder.

She wasn’t even sure what had happened – she’d fallen asleep on the couch (completely unplanned) and the next time she woke up, Mulder was fitting one arm beneath her knees, the other bracing her back – he was trying to lift her.

“Mulder? No. I’m fine…” she’d breathlessly tried to stop him in a haze. She didn’t put up much of a fight, and instead gave into the feeling, loving his smell as she let her head loll against his shoulder, her nose inches from his neck.

“It’s fine – I’ll sleep out here, you should take the bed,” he’d murmured as he carried her into the bedroom. It was dark, and he stumbled slightly over some shoes in the floor. He chuckled and mumbled a ‘sorry’ before easing her down on the bed.

It wasn’t a split second before she found herself drowning in kisses – their mouths were pulled together like magnets, unable to resist the pull of the other. She felt Mulder’s weight on top of her shortly after, and she melted into the bed as easily as a bird flies. Their legs were tangled now, and she felt Mulder pressing into her pelvis.

The smooth, love-making session she’d secretly dreamed about for so long ended there, when she couldn’t raise her legs because of her skirt. She pulled away from Mulder, laughing slightly.

“I have to take my skirt off…”

He helped, unbuttoning the top and pulling it down, along with her hose – she didn’t pay attention to where it landed, but heard the impact of the buttons on the skirt as they hit the wood floor. It was easier now, and she raised her bare legs, wrapping them around Mulder’s torso. Their lips met again and the heat between them increased to a feverish degree. The desire crashed her senses, and she saw and felt nothing but Mulder.

Now, standing in his bathroom, she recalled that absolutely nothing else was said – they’d made love in silence. The groan of the bed and the soft sighs and moans from the two upon it were the only noises present.

She now worried it was a mistake, a foolhardy rushed occurrence that shouldn’t happen again. Did Mulder feel the same? She almost woke him, but knew it was best to keep quiet, let him sleep. It was probably the only sleep he’d had lately, anyway. She sighed, pulling on her skirt, then her green sweater, bringing it down her torso slowly. Her skin tingled where he’d touched her – she was sure there wasn’t an inch of skin where he hadn’t put his hands.

She turned, finished dressing, and entered the bedroom again. He was still asleep. She thought about telling him goodbye, but she was afraid that if she did she’d end up staying.

No.

She needed to leave. Needed to shower before work, to gather her thoughts, to decide what this meant for her.

She crept to the door and slipped on her shoes, only hesitating for a second before opening the door.

The cold air of the hallway took her breath away, and she almost turned back in search of his warmth.


End file.
